


the waiting game

by Queen_BiLociraptor



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5x07 spoilers, Angst, Gen, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_BiLociraptor/pseuds/Queen_BiLociraptor
Summary: Alternate ending to the lightning tornado scene in 5x07.





	the waiting game

The lightning strikes and he doesn't come back. She waits, and waits. Time feels like years go by. Maybe they do.

She waits. The hangar slowly begins to empty. Cisco and Killer Frost show up to apprehend Josselyn. He doesn't come back.

She waits. A day goes by. People around her ask her if she's alright. She says she's just waiting for someone. He doesn't come back.

She waits. A month has passed. They eventually left her alone about it. She's stuck with her thoughts now, and one less person. He doesn't come back.

She waits. She ends up returning to her own time period. This one was too empty. She wants to show him everything that's changed here. He doesn't come back.

She waits. Over the years she thinks she sees him in the corner of her eye. But he never is. He doesn't come back.

She's stopped waiting. Her friends are gone, lost to time and fickle human bodies. He comes back. It's been so long that she isn't sure if it's even him. But it is. He came back.


End file.
